Ed, Edd n Eddy's Off the Wall October
by Half-Wit Ed-Boy
Summary: I will try to update this every day, if possible. Visit my forum for more information and to tell me if a character doesn't act quite right or if you'd like to see your favorite cartoon character or original charaacter. I disclaim all but my OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Ed, Edd n Eddy's Off the Wall October**

**Summary: Every year after fall break, the Peach Creek kids hold a drawing to decide who gets to host the annual Halloween party, and this year happens to be Eddy's turn! But with new students appearing every day, crazy teachers, and a few 'bad apples' looking for trouble, preparations might be harder than Eddy thought...**

**Chapter 1, Oct. 22****nd:**** A Day of Surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Carrie and May. I'd also like to thank those of you who allowed me to use their original characters in this fanfic as well as suggest a few characters. And again, thanks a lot!!!!!! **

**Note: I'm still open to suggestions for characters! Anyone want to see your favorite cartoon character or an original character make an appearance? Or is the character I'm using out of character? If so, tell me in my forum! I'd really appreciate that!**

It was a cold, October morning, the twenty-second of October to be exact, and Dorothy was walking to Peach Creek Jr. High with her friend, May. Dorothy is has a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter, Dorothy?" May asks.

"I'm fine," May's pink-haired witch friend replied, sounding just as worried as she looked. May looks at her suspiciously. "Okay, I'm nervous. I don't think I'm ready to teach."

"You'll do fine, now stop worrying. You told me that you taught Double D how to use ÄRMs, so you should be able to teach these slackers easily! Look at it this way, you'll get to boss Eddy around, and he _has_ to do whatever you say, as long as it doesn't go against the rules in your substitute teacher's manual." Dorothy perks up.

"I like the sound of that…" she says with a wicked grin on her face. Call it a coincidence, but Eddy followed by his two friends Ed and Double D catch up with the girls.

"Why are you walking, Doro-_freak_? Didja leave your broom at home?" Eddy asks mockingly. A vein pops up on the side of Dorothy's face.

"Eddy, be nice!" Double D scolds. Dorothy calms down, smiles, and folds her arms across her chest.

"That's okay, Eddy! In case you haven't heard, I'm substituting for your Language Arts teacher while she's recovering from her 'encounter with Grim'." Eddy starts sweating. "I'll remember your comment in fourth period." Eddy gulps and bites his nails.

"See? It'll be easy! All you have to do is give the kids their assignment and pray that they don't ask any questions about it." May says.

"Did I mention how pretty you look in that dress, Dorothy?" Eddy asks nervously.

"Nice try, Frog-face, but I'll still remember your comment if I catch you acting up!"

"So, Dorothy, you're the new substitute for the English teacher? That's great!" Double D says, causing Dorothy to blush. "I wonder what happened between the old teacher and Grim…"

Ed, who had been holding his comment in for the past few seconds, finally let it out. "Hey, did you guys hear that Carrie's going to school here now?"

"Yes, Ed! You told us already!" Everyone says, bored.

"Speaking of Carrie, where is she?" May asks. "She got up earlier than I did this morning. I hope she didn't forget!"

Suddenly, Carrie yells from behind them, "Hey, wait up!" Carrie is barely able to stand for the huge backpack on her back. Everyone runs back to help her and Ed happily takes his girlfriend's load off her back.

"Good, lord, Carrie, what on Earth do you have in there?"

"Let's see…I packed my pajamas, my toothbrush, some silverware, a box of band-aids, stickers, my lunch, some manga that I borrowed from Ed, a few strips of bacon, a mailbox, and I can't remember the rest…"

"You're just going to school, Carrie, not running away from home!" May says.

"I know. I just want to be prepared for when the government's money is stolen by Martians and they use it to blow outer space up."

"Only your childish brain could come up with something as illogical and irrelevant as that, Carrie."

"Ow, your big words gave me a head pain!" Carrie complains, holding her head. A large sweat drop forms on May's face and she frowns. Carrie recovers. "What was I doing? Oh, yeah! I was going to, um, school! That's right! I feel so smart!" Carrie skips off ahead of the group. Eddy stares after her, his eyes heart-shaped.

"Sometimes I wonder what it's like in her world…" May comments.

"I don't even want to know…" Dorothy adds.

"Gravy!"

"Hey, Double D, how come none of us took the bus to school?" Everyone freezes as the school bus drives past with Kevin hanging out the window.

"See ya at school, DORKS!!!!!" Kevin laughs at them as the bus drives out of sight.

"I think I'll remember that for my…" Dorothy glances at her attendance sheet. "…oh, I have Kevin first period! Hee, hee, hee!"

Carrie continues skipping merrily down the sidewalk, unaware that someone is watching her from an upcoming alleyway rather closely. Suddenly, a girl about sixteen of age, jumps in front of Carrie. She has a gray skirt on and a shirt that has a picture of a smiley face with devil horns and its tongue sticking out. She has short, black hair and piercing black eyes.

"Hey, Blondie!" She says. Carrie extends her hand to greet this new person.

"Hi, my name is Carrie, um, I think? Since when did I change my name to Blondie?"

"Um, never mind. Listen, I have something here that might interest you…" The strange girl reaches into her pockets and pulls out a fancy wristwatch. "See this? This is the future of watches! It has a built-in laser light, stopwatch, tells the time of over fifty countries including here, it can call people, and I could keep going, but the only way you see all of this product's amazing features is for you to try it out yourself! So, how about it, Goldilocks?" She puts the watch on Carrie's wrist. Carrie stares at the watch in confusion.

"But what if it bites me?" Carrie says. "I once had this thing that takes pictures and stores them on a computer, but when I tried to use it, it made weird noises and then it bit me."

"You're not that bright, are ya Goldilocks? Tell ya what. I'll sell it to ya for, oh, fifty bucks sounds reasonable. Note that this watch isn't scheduled to be released until 2010!"

"No, thanks. I'm not so good with techno-techno-um, electric thingies!"

"Hey, who are you?" May asks the girl.

"What's it to ya, Rag-head!" She answers. "Who's your friends? Oh, lemme guess: Pinky, Sockhead, Flathead, and Fuzz-head! Hey, Fuzz-head! What's that on your forehead, a caterpillar?" Ed stares at her in confusion. "And don't get me started on you, Pinky! Uh, wake-up call! The seventeenth century ended two-hundred years ago!" This comment outrages Dorothy.

"Huh? Why you little…"

"And what about you, Blondie, is there anything inside that head of yours besides air." The rude teenage girl knocks on Carrie's head and the inside of her head echoes. "Yeah, I though so…" Carrie laughs. "And where do you think you're goin' Flathead?"

"Uh, duh! I'm going to school!" Eddy retorts bitterly.

"School's for losers! I only go if I'm bored! But anyway, how about I interest you in this fine watch?" Eddy gazes at the watch.

"Sweet! How much?"

"Fifty bucks, take it or leave it!"

"WHAT!!?? I'M NOT PAYING THAT MUCH FOR A STUPID WATCH!!!!!!"

"Fine, twenty-five, but that's as low as I go!" Eddy quickly pays her and she hands Eddy the amazing watch. "I'm only doing this because I like ya!" She winks at Eddy. "Later, dorks! I think I'll actually go to class today! I could use a good laugh." She disappears over the fence and takes off as fast as she can. Eddy tries to turn his watch on, but it shatters into thousands of pieces.

"MY WATCH!!!!!! IT'S RUINED!!!!!!!!" The greedy Ed-boy screams in horror.

May examines the pieces and says, "Hey, all of these pieces are defective!" Eddy screams in anger and humiliation.

"So, Eddy, what's it feel like being on the other end of a scam?" Dorothy asks jokingly. Eddy's so mad his eyes are welling up.

"Let's head to class, Eddy. That girl is long gone by now." Double D comforts his friend.

Despite the fact that they were the last people to enter the school building, the Eds and the girls get actually get to school with twenty minutes to spare. Standing at the attendance office are many new students receiving their class schedules. Ed and Carrie can't believe their eyes! Among the students are Bowser Jr., Sonic, and Tails!!!! Carrie is also excited for all the new students. She runs off into the crowd and greets everyone she can. However, not all the faces are that new. Propped against the lockers next to the attendance office is that girl they met. She's got a sack full of jawbreakers and is happily slurping on one right now.

"_Miss Naomi, GET YOUR BUTT IN THE ATTENDANCE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"_ The intercom blares. The girl, or Naomi as everyone now knows her as, throws her sack of jawbreakers over her shoulder and makes her way to the attendance office. May and Dorothy go to their classrooms.

"She-she used the money to buy jawbreakers!!!" Eddy stammers, too surprised to speak.

"Let it go, Eddy. We better get to our classes," Double D says. Double D leaves the group, thinking that they're following him.

"Let's see what classes you have, Carrie!" Ed says, looking at Carrie's schedule. It reads:

First period-Baron von Ghoulish-Math

Second period-May-Science

Third period-Hoss Delgado-P.E.

Fourth period-Dorothy-Language Arts

Lunch/Free period

Fifth period-Butts Galore-Art

Sixth period-Grim-History

"Cool! I have all those classes!!!" Ed says. Double D returns with a guy wearing a red t-shirt and green pants.

"Guys, this is Reck, a new student."

"Um, hi!" Reck says shyly. Eddy tries to keep himself from laughing.

"Reck? What kind of name is that!?"

"Eddy, be nice!" While Double D scolds his short friend, Carrie suddenly pops up in Reck's face.

"Hi, my name is Carrie, and it's nice to meet you!!!"

"Carrie, please! Aren't you being a little overzealous with your greetings?"

"I don't know what that word means, President Lincoln!" Reck gives Carrie a confused look.

"Anyway, Reck, these are my friends, Eddy, Ed, and Ed's girlfriend, Carrie."

"Hey, you guys all have the same name! That's really cool!"

"What about me?" Carrie asks, as full of energy as she was five seconds ago.

"Um, your name doesn't have E-D in it like these guys do, so your name doesn't count." Reck says in a polite tone.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm going to go say hi to Sonic!!!" Carrie runs off.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, ain't she awesome?" Eddy says.

"Eddy, your grammar can be annoying at times!" A vein pops up on Eddy's forehead.

"I think we better get to class. I have Math!"

"That's good! We all have math first period as well, and so does Carrie. Ed, please go get her and make sure she isn't late for class." Ed salutes Double D and runs off into the crowded hallways.

The Eds make their way to class, the only ones happy about math are Double D, Reck, and Carrie. Double D and Reck are happy because for them, math is easy and Carrie is happy because, well, she's Carrie. The late bell rings and the classroom is filled with chatter of what everyone did over fall break. The room falls silent when the teacher walks in. He's a blue-skinned vampire wearing sixteenth-century English-style nobleman's clothing. He sprays the air around his desk with air sanitizer and sits down with a smile.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all had a splendid time during your long vacation from school last week, but now we're back in school, so please mind your manners and don't throw messy spit wads at each other like filthy, uncivilized simians! We're here to learn about math, not about how to make a mess." Carrie's hand goes up. "Yes, Miss Carrie, do you have a question?"

"Yes, mister vampire teacher!"

"Well, don't be shy. Ask away! There are no stupid questions!"

"Okay! What's this math stuff you're talking about? Does it have anything to do with ham?" Baron von Ghoulish falls out of his seat and everyone laughs at Carrie.

"Um, Ed, why is everyone laughing?" Carrie asks Ed, who is sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I guess it's just in the timing."

"Oh, okay! So people only laugh when it's time to laugh here. That's weird…"

Meanwhile, in Dorothy's classroom, Dorothy runs in, extremely late.

"Um, sorry I'm late! Since your other teacher is unable to be here, I will be your substitute teacher." Dorothy turns around and starts writing her name on the blackboard. She was about to write the "T" in her name when something cold and wet hits her in the back of the head. She feels of her hair and she digs out some sort of slimy, pulpy stuff. A vein pops up on her head and she turns around. All of her students are sitting in their seats snickering and Kevin is laughing like a madman, holding a straw in his hand.

"KEVIN!!!!!!! Hand that to me!!!" Kevin sadly walks up to Dorothy, and when she bends over to take the straw, Kevin nails the pink-haired witch right in the face with a spitball. The entire class roars with laughter. "THAT'S IT!!!!!!" Dorothy snatches Kevin's straw and shoves it in his ear. "Now go to the back of the room and don't say anything until the bell rings!" Kevin marches to the back of the room and plops down in his seat.

For the Eds, the next class, which is science, is relatively uneventful, but everyone except for Double D is excited about the next class, which is P.E.

"Hey, mister metal-handed guy," Carrie says, trying to catch the attention of Hoss Delgado, the red-haired muscular spectral exterminator who is now the P.E. teacher.

"What do you want? I'm tired of signing autographs for you and your smelly pet, so get lost!"

"I was just going to ask you what P.E. stood for. Does it stand for pasta with Eggo waffles? Do we get to eat pasta and Eggo waffles in this class because I really like to eat pasta with Eggo waffles!!!"

"No! P.E. stands for, um, never mind! This class is for building muscles out of these puny stick things you call arms!" Hoss lifts Carrie's arm up in the air and drops it. "Now give me five laps, all of you!" Everyone begins running around the gym but Carrie, who starts licking Hoss's hand. "Let me put this in a way you'd understand. RUN AROUND THE GYM FIVE TIMES!!!!!!!!!"

"Double D, there's something seriously wrong with that Carrie girl!"

Next is Language Arts, and Dorothy's chance to get back at Eddy. Eddy is sitting in the desk closest to Dorothy's and she's glaring down on him with an evil smile on her face. Eddy glares back at her.

"Hey, you's ain't old enough to teach!!!" A talking chicken sitting behind Eddy says. "You're just a kid like us!!!"

"Shut up, Chicken!"

"Hey, you're not allowed to say that!" Tails, an orange dual-tailed fox sitting in the back row says. Dorothy ignores him.

"So, this is fourth period. Let me see what you're supposed to do…" Dorothy fumbles through some files and pulls out some worksheets. "These are due at the end of class today, so if I catch any of you goofing off, you'll regret it!!!"

"Yes, Miss Dorothy!" The class answers. Dorothy hands the worksheets. A paragraph on the top reads: "Write a short story or draw a picture depicting how you see yourself in the future. Stories must be at least 150-200 words long and I would like pictures to have color to them. THIS IS DUE AT THE END OF CLASS!!!!!!!" Ed slides his paper underneath a _Shonen Jump_ magazine and opens it up. He laughs a little but is interrupted by a book hitting him in the head. He looks up and staring down at him is Dorothy.

"Ed, you're supposed to be doing your assignment, not reading comics!" She confiscates his magazine with a fake smile and sits at her desk.

Irwin, an African American kid with glasses and a yellow shirt leans over to Double D.

"The substitute teacher is a babe, yo! Ya think I'd have a good shot at her?" Unable to decipher Irwin's lingo, Double D sinks into his seat.

"_I wonder what Ed sees in these comics? I guess there's only one way to find out…" _Dorothy opens Ed's magazine and begins reading. Tails gets up out of his seat and walks up to Dorothy's desk.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but I'm having a little trouble thinking of something to write about. Could you help me?" Dorothy reads the paper and her face turns to stone.

"_Oh, crap! I don't know anything about this! I barely know anything about Language Arts!!!" _Dorothy thinks frantically, a large sweat drop forming on her face. "Um, read your book!"

"But Miss Dorothy, I…"

"Uh, I'm kind of busy, so run along, little fox-thing! I'm, um, very busy!"

Minutes later, a kid that looks like a turtle with a spiky shell pokes Eddy in the arm. This punk is Bowser Jr. "Hey, kid! Watch this!" He pulls out some weird paintbrush and paints Dorothy. The painting jumps off the ground, walks up to Dorothy, and slaps her. The class laughs and Bowser Jr. puts the brush on Eddy's desk.

"EDDY!!!!!!! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!!!!!!"

"But, I didn't do anything! It was that Bowser kid!"

"I don't care about that!" She picks up Eddy's drawing, which depicts Eddy as some mob boss that's operating a crane that's about to drop Dorothy, who has her feet planted in a cement-filled tub, in the creek. The picture is poorly drawn.

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it! First you make fun of the assignment and then you create some weird painting that attacks people!" Dorothy throws some water on the fake Dorothy, who's been mimicking her every move the whole time, and it washes away. "Now get out of my classroom!!!"

Minutes later, Dorothy collects the papers._ "I wonder what Double D put down…" _She reads Double D's paper, and to her horror, it doesn't say anything about her. _"Um, maybe he hasn't fully decided what he's doing in the future! Yeah… Now let's see what Carrie put…" _Dorothy finds Carrie's picture. In it, Carrie is depicted as a giant robot that is destroying New York City. Behind it is Irwin's which depicts him as a bodybuilder and as Dorothy's wife. Dorothy sweat drops and drops the papers._ "Maybe I should let the other teacher grade these…"_

Suddenly, an announcement blares over the intercom. "Attention students! I just wanted to remind you of the return of our hour-long lunch program. The last time we tried this, you all left food in the hallways and school property was destroyed. If everyone cooperates, this will go smoothly. To solve this problem, we've created various activities for you to do, such as track club, a foreign language club, a gardening club, a girl's lunch club, and a, um, no-pants club. So sign up for a club today! Thank you and enjoy your lunch!" The bell rings and everyone stampedes out of the classroom. Dorothy hangs a sign outside that reads, "GIRL'S LUNCH CLUB".

The Eds go to the cafeteria to get their lunch. The original cul-de-sac kids are all there (minus the Kankers) and they're gathered around Kevin, who has just dumped a bunch of shredded paper into his hat.

"Hey, they're drawing names to see who gets to host this year's Halloween shindig! If I hosted it, it would be the biggest thing since cartoons!"

"Okay, we all know the rules of our drawing. Just to clarify, the only names in this hat are the names of people who have lived in Peach Creek for a year. Also, if anyone isn't present to accept the responsibilities given to them by this drawing, they would be disqualified. Are we clear?" Everyone nods in approval as Kevin shakes the names up. Kevin reaches in and pulls out a small strip of paper. "Carrie will host this year's Halloween party! Um, hey dorks, where's Carrie?" Eddy and Double D shrug and Ed just smiles at Kevin and waves in a friendly manner. "Okay, so Carrie can't host the party, because she's not here, so the real person who's hosting the Halloween party is…DORKY!?" Eddy jumps up in the air and shouts.

"OH, YEAH!!!!!!!! THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! I'd like to thank me on behalf of this honor." Eddy wipes a tear from his eye. "You don't know how much joy I've brought to myself."

"Hey, um, Double D, we're good friends, right?" Reck asks.

"Yeah, Reck. What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you alone." Double D and Reck walk into the empty hallway. "After talking to you, I'm confident that you can keep my secret."

"Of course, Reck! That's what friends are for! I keep secrets for all my…" Double D gasps in horror as Reck transforms into a short, gray, bug-eyed alien.

"I bet you're surprised!"

"Well, not really. Most of my friends are from different planets, like Miss Dorothy. She comes from a parallel world called Mar."

"So, my secret is safe with you?"

"Yeah, but if I were you, I'd keep this from Ed and Eddy…" Suddenly, Double D notices Carrie standing behind Reck, her mouth open as wide as it would go. She runs off into the school.

"THAT RECK KID IS AN ALIEN!!!!!!! MAY!!!!! MAY!!!!!!"

"Well, I guess I'd better erase her memory." Reck pulls out a gun.

"Um, you're not planning on hurting Carrie, are you!?"

"Of course not! My family came to Earth to live peacefully and we would never harm a human unless that human was evil. This gun just erases memories."

"Even so, I don't think that will be necessary. Carrie tends to forget things easily."

Carrie runs in front of the gym where May is walking back to her classroom.

"May!!! That Reck kid is an alien!!! I saw it with my own eyes! He's from another planet and he wants to steal all of our meat by-products!!!!!!"

"Carrie, this is almost more ridiculous than that time you said that Hulk Hogan was living inside your ear!"

"Oh…what were we talking about?"

"Just try to keep out of trouble, Carrie!"

"Okay! I'm going to try out for track club!" Carrie walks inside the gym.

"I wish I didn't have to worry about her constantly…" May says as she walks back to the science room.

"All right maggots!!! If you want to be on the track club, you have to show me what you got! Now line up along this line!" Carrie, Sonic the hedgehog, the Kanker sisters, and Jimmy stand on the line. Sitting on the bleachers are the Eds, Reck, Dorothy, and Sarah.

"Oh, yeah! I get to watch Carrie run!" Eddy says, his eyes shaped like hearts.

Dorothy slaps Eddy in the back of the head and yells, "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, EDDY!!!!!" Eddy falls down the bleachers.

"I'm going to beat all of you and win that pie!!!" May Kanker says.

"There's no pie, stupid!" Marie snaps.

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" Lee Kanker yells. Suddenly the three sisters start beating the snot out of each other. Hoss fires a gun and a white flag that says "BANG!!!" pops out of the barrel. Sonic dominates with his super speed and is at the finish line just as Jimmy takes his first step across the line. The Kankers are still fighting and Carrie has run off in the opposite direction.

"Okay, so the only ones who qualify for track are the spiky weasel and that weird kid."

"I'm a hedgehog!!!" Sonic says angrily.

"Did I win?" Carrie asks.

"No, you went in a totally different direction and lost." Hoss says.

"That's okay, Carrie. You can join the girl's lunch club." Dorothy says, trying to make Carrie feel better.

"Really? What do I get to do? Does it involve that blue weasel and golden rings?"

"I'M A HEDGEHOG!!!!!!" Sonic yells.

"No, but we get to eat outside and talk."

"That's about like a bunch of girls," Eddy mumbles.

Later, after the bell rings for fifth period, Double D and Reck go to their class with Carrie, which is Art. A pantsless red man rolls into the classroom.

"Well, hellooooooooo!!!! I'm your art teacher, BUTTS GALORE!!!!!! The first rule of my class is PANTS ARE ONLY MANDATORY" Irwin pulls his pants off and starts running around the room in his boxers. Double D starts pounding his head against the desk and Reck puts his hand on Double D's shoulder.

"I know how you feel man, I know how you feel."

"Ha! Ha! You're funny!" Nazz says.

"Sir, I take that as an insult! NOW MARCH YOUR BUTT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!!"

"But I'm a girl!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did that hurt your feelings?" The red guy asks sarcastically, his lip stuck out. "WELL TOO BAD!!!!!! Now, GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!!!!!!!"

After the shock of a pantsless art teacher and the Grim Reaper for a history teacher, the bell rings to go home.

"That Halloween party's gonna be sweet, Double D! I'll play some disco tunes, put out some snacks, and I might even score a kiss with a lovely lady." Eddy winks at Carrie, who doesn't notice him because of her tiny attention span, which has her focused on the flies buzzing around Ed. May punches Eddy in the face.

"I don't think so!" May growls.

"Not everyone likes disco, Eddy. I hear that Sonic kid's a great DJ! Or maybe you could get Johnny or Kevin to play some music."

"Well, we'll think about it when we get to my house, Double D."

"Um, I can't go, Eddy. Remember when I went to the bathroom during lunch? Well, I decided to go into May's classroom and I bugged her to take me and Carrie to the zoo, and so I can't come over to help with, um, whatever it is you're doing!"

"Traitor!" Eddy shouts.

"So, that punk's planning a party? I think I might trash it…" Naomi says while hiding behind a wooden fence.

"What!? I wanted to DJ that party! I don't think Sonic, Johnny, or Kevin is fit for that title!! I will destroy that party!!!" Bowser Jr. crawls out of a trash can and walks away.

Meanwhile, in the Park 'n' Flush trailer park…

"I call the remote!!!" Marie pounces on the couch and snatches the remote control from between the cushions. "We're watching wrestling!!!"

"No!!! I want to watch infomercials!!!" May Kanker screeches. She grabs the remote out of Marie's hand and turns the channel.

"We're watching pay-per-view!!!!" Lee says. Finally the sisters agree and settle down on the couch with popcorn.

"Hey, ain't those kids havin' some sort of party this Halloween?"

"Yeah, and they never invite us!!!!" Marie stamps her foot on the ground in anger.

"If I went, I'd ask Big Ed if he'd dump that Carrie girl and if he did, I'd give him a jawbreaker and a big wet one right on the lips!"

"Shut up, May!" Lee dumps the bowl of popcorn on May's head.

"I say we burn that party to the ground!" Marie says.

"Yeah! That'll teach them not to invite us to stuff!!!!" The Kankers laugh evilly as they plot to crush the Eds' Halloween party.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 23**

**I disclaim all of the characters and other original characters used in this fanfic!!! (Except for my original characters. Those are mine!)**

It is yet another day of school and another day closer to Halloween, and the Eds STILL haven't made any progress!!!! Will Eddy be able to keep his mind out of the gutter long enough to make preparations? Let's see…

Naomi is leaned against the lockers, chewing a piece of chewing gum. Johnny walks by.

"Hey, Buzz cut! Didn't your mom tell you not to pick a fight with a pair of scissors?" Naomi says.

"What do you mean you told me someone would make fun of me today!?" Johnny says to Plank. Next, the Eds walk by and Naomi stops Eddy.

"'Sup, Flathead?" She gently jabs him in the arm. "Got any cash on ya today!?" Naomi asks while rubbing her hand in Eddy's hair.

"Hey, no one touches the hair!"

"Fine, have it your way, dork!" Naomi walks away.

"I'm not too sure about her, Eddy…" Double D says.

"She should eat Oreos for breakfast, because that is the start of a very cool day!" Ed exclaims. He and Carrie high-five each other.

"We better get to class, Eddy. The bell's going to ring any minute." Double D, Ed, and Carrie go to class, unaware that Ed is being followed by a large creature…

"I hate school!" Eddy follows his friend to Baron von Ghoulish's class. In the hallway, a new student is lurking around. He has green skin and is wearing an obviously fake wig. On his back he has a metal backpack-like device attached to him. He jumps in a trash can.

"Excellent! All of these inferior Earthlings look like imbeciles! I'll blend in perfectly!" He laughs evilly. "And when they least expect it, I'll destroy this stupid planet, and I'll be the tallest Irken in the universe!!!!" He jumps out of the trash can and finds himself standing in front of Naomi.

"What the heck were you doing in there, Short Stuff?"

"Short!? You foolish Earth girl! Soon I'll be taller than all of you!"

"Yeah, right cockroach boy! I think it's time to do a little exterminating!" Naomi steps on this alien boy and tosses him back in the trash can. Naomi walks away laughing and the kid pokes his head out of the trash can and spits out some paper.

"You'll see! I, Zim, will destroy this planet and you along with it!!!" Zim tries to crawl out, but he slips and falls back inside the trash can.

First period goes by without any excitement, but things start getting interesting during May's science class…

In the back of the room is a cage with a white, skinny mouse and a large-headed shorter mouse.

"Gee, Brain, Whatcha wanna do tonight?"

"Pinky, you ask that every day, and every day I tell you that we're going to try to take over the world!!!" The large-headed mouse replies. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU????"

"Gee, you didn't have to yell at me, Brain! I'm standing right next to you," Pinky says.

The students all take their seats and May walks in.

"Hello, students! I hope you did your homework last night and didn't stay up all night watching cartoons and writing fanfics, like TWO PEOPLE I KNOW!!!!!!!" Carrie and Ed sink into their seats. "Now, I'm going to open up today's lesson with a question worth five extra points on your next test. Based on yesterday's lesson, who can tell me the atomic mass of Hydrogen?" Carrie's hand shoots up. "Yes, Carrie!"

"PETER KELAMIS!!!!!" Carrie shouts.

"Carrie, that answer is completely irrelevant!"

"Oh…does that mean I got it right!?"

"No, Carrie, now sit down and let someone else try to answer," May says. Carrie sits back down and lays her head on her desk and Tails correctly answers May's question. Suddenly, Carrie hears a voice.

"Hey, you! Human girl!"

"Who are you? Are you my conscience!?"

"What? Um, yes! I am your conscience! Now listen! You must release the two mice in the cage sitting on the counter in the back of the classroom!"

"Okay, but aren't you going to tell me what I should do about the Ear people from planet Toe Jam?"

"Um, yes, once you let the mice out of the cage! But try not to get caught!"

"Okay!" Carrie leans over towards Ed. "Psst! Ed, could you let those mice out for me so I can learn how to free Buck Rogers from his ice-cream sandwich?"

"Okay." Ed opens the cage and the two mice scamper out.

"At last, Pinky, we're free!"

"Huzzah! NARF!!!"

The two mice escape out of the open door without anyone but Ed and Carrie seeing them.

"Okay, now tell me how to fight off the robot ranchers, conscience! Conscience? Where did he go?"

"Okay, since Tails is the only one who did his homework last night, he will not have to do the report on an element from the Periodic Table!" May hands out a bunch of papers, each one having an element. "You are to give me as much information as you can on the element, such as who discovered it, who or what it was named after, and its atomic number, mass, and melting and freezing points." The class groans.

"Aw, man! Now I'll never have time to plan for the Halloween party!"

"Well, you should've thought of that last night!" May says, making Eddy groan in disgust.

"Don't worry, Eddy, me and Ed will come up with some suggestions!"

"Wait, I thought you did your homework, Double D!"

"No, I was busy working on this device that allows animals to talk! Unfortunately, I've seemed to have misplaced it…"

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway, an alligator finds Double D's device and smells of it. He picks it up in his mouth and barges into the classroom with it. The entire class screams at the sight of the giant reptile, except for Ed.

"Crock! What are you doing at school?"

"Ed, why is your pet alligator at school?" May asks.

"I don't know. I don't speak alligator language." Double D looks in Crock's jaws and sees the device he made last night!

"Why don't we find out?" Double D uses his device and suddenly, Crock stands up on his hind legs.

"Whoa, that tickled! Hey! I CAN TALK!!!!!!" Crock shakes Double D's hand. "Thank you, Ed's friend! I can now speak words!"

"Well, I guess you better go to the attendance office, Crock…" May says in confusion. "First talking foxes, turtles, chickens, and hedgehogs, now talking American alligators! This place is starting to look like Charles Darwin Middle School!" The bell rings and everyone starts to leave. "Don't forget about your reports tomorrow!"

"Ed, why do you have a pet alligator?" 

"Well…"

FLASHBACK:

May, Ed, and Carrie are walking through Peach Creek Zoo looking at all the animals. They walk up to the lions, but when they see Carrie, they cower in the corner. The next thing happens at every exhibit they go to, the giraffes, the birds, even the reptiles cower in fear of Carrie. Ed looks down at the crocodiles.

"Hey, you guys don't look so happy. I know! You need some fresh air!" Ed opens the cage and all the alligators run out.

"Ed, you imbecile! You've just released one of the most dangerous reptiles in the U.S.!"

The zookeepers kick May, Ed, and Carrie out of the zoo and capture all of the alligators, but one.

"…and that's how I got my pet alligator, Crock. He's afraid of Carrie, so he won't hang around us whenever she's around. Oh, yeah and we also found a pet cat. I named her, CAT!!!"

"I hate cats and alligators!" Eddy says in disgust.

Later, during lunch, the Girl's lunch club has gathered outside with Dorothy. Sitting around her on the ground outside are Carrie, Nazz, and two new students, a part dog part girl everyone calls K9 and Cosmos, a girl who has a blue skirt and yellow hair. Sitting on her lap is a cat. Naomi joins them, acting like she's on the run.

"Hey, is it too late to join your club? I don't want to die of boredom in detention again."

"Fine, just sign your name here!"

"So, what's your name?" Nazz asks.

"Naomi," Naomi answers gruffly.

"Hi, my name is Carrie!"

"You already told me that, Goldilocks! So, what's today's topic?"

"We thought since you're our newest member that you should start a topic."

"Yeah, have any of you met that flat-headed dork named Eddy? He's such a sucker! I scored twenty-five bucks from him yesterday!" Naomi starts rambling on about how Eddy is such a loser. Meanwhile, behind a faraway bush, Ed, Double D, Ed, and Reck are hiding. The girls all laugh.

"What are they talking about?"

"Why should you care, Eddy? They're just a bunch of girls!" Rick says.

"Eddy, we should probably go get some lunch and make preparations for that party." Double D says.

"So, why are you talking about Eddy so much if you hate him? I bet you like him, Naomi!" Cosmos says.

"N-no! I don't like Ed-um, I mean that dork! I mean he's okay, but he's not exactly 'boyfriend material'."

"Oh, well that's too bad…" Carrie says with disappointment.

"Why is it too bad, Blondie?"

"Well, I figured that if Cosmos liked Ed with me, Nazz and Naomi liked Eddy, K9 liked Double D with Dorothy, then all the boys would be outnumbered and the girl's team would win!" Everyone stares at her.

"Um, Carrie, me and Cosmos already have boyfriends…" K9 says.

"And besides, that makes about as much sense as that time your theory about how air gets inside a basketball…" Nazz adds. Carrie scratches her head in confusion.

While Carrie has another one of her "moments" , let's check in with the cafeteria…

Flem, a kid wearing red lipstick and glasses, Earl, a kid wearing a red cap, and Chicken are sitting at a lunch table. Flem and Earl are playing Duel Monsters when Bowser Jr.

"Hey, you guys wanna see the trick my dad taught me?" Bowser Jr. blows fire on Flem and Earl's cards, burning them to a crisp. He walks away laughing.

"Hey, we paid good money for those!" Chicken says. Bowser Jr. ties them in a knot and tosses them in the same trash can with Zim.

"Well, at least we have our health…."

"Shut up, Flem!!!"

The Eds and Reck are standing in line to get their lunch when a yellow creature jumps over their head, followed by a lunch lady.

"Pika!" The creature screams.

"Did you guys see the size of that yellow rat!?" Eddy says.

"I just hope that wasn't on the menu! That would be so unsanitary!" Reck says.

"You're starting to sound like Double D!"

Later, in History class, their teacher, the Grim Reaper, is handing out the assignment.

"Now, I want you to have dis done by tomorrow. You'll be able to use dis sheet on de test, so there's no excuse for anyone to fail it."

"But this is no fun! I want to watch cartoons!" Carrie wails.

"Too bad! I want it done by tomorrow, or else!" Grim runs his finger across his neck and makes a screeching noise.

"THAT'S MESSED UP, YO!!!!" Irwin cries. The bell rings and the Eds followed by Grim and Carrie are walking home.

"Way to go, Grim! Now I'll never get all of this homework done so I can prepare for the Halloween party! This stinks!"

"Nope! That is me, Eddy!"

"Um, Ed, have you seen the device I used to make Crock talk?" 

"No!" Ed says, shoving it in his pocket. _"When I get home, I'll use this on Cat, and then all of my pets will come to school with me!!!"_

"Oh, well…Anyway, don't worry about the preparations tonight, Eddy. Grim and I will take care of them!"

"Whatever," Eddy says with disappointment as he goes inside his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 24**

**And again, I disclaim all characters but my original characters Naomi, May, and Carrie. At the end of this series, well, I'm not going to spoil anything…**

Halloween is only a week away, and Eddy STILL hasn't even started the major preparations for the party that night! It seems homework…

"What are you talking about? I haven't done any of my homework all week!" Eddy shouts.

"Haven't done your homework!? Eddy, homework is designed to prepare you for the chapter tests the teachers have every week!" Double D says.

"I hate homework! Whoever invented it should've been thrown off the Empire State Building!" Suddenly, Carrie runs out of May's house with an armload of wrenches, hammers, and other tools.

"Carrie, what are you doing?"

"I'm burying May's tools!" Carrie answers.

"And why, may I ask?"

"Um, because it's fun!" Carrie drops the tools into a hole in the ground and shoves dirt over them. "Okay, I'm ready for school!" Ed comes running out of his house being followed by a cat walking on its hind legs and Crock.

"Ed, what have you done?"

"I used your talky thingy to make Cat talk! Now she can come to school with us!"

"Yes, I can talk now, just like Crock!"

Double D lets out a sigh. "Well, let's head to class, I suppose…"

In school, Zim is wearing a robotic suit that makes him look taller. He stomps up to Naomi.

"Ha! I'd like to see you torment me now, human!" A giant laser pops out of the suit's shoulder and starts charging, but before it can, the suit's massive weight causes the floor underneath it to cave in. The suit lands with a thud in the school's basement and shatters to pieces. "No! My suit! I worked all night on that!"

"Ha! Ha! That'll teach ya, cockroach boy!" Dorothy peers into the hole.

"Zim, this school has a strict policy about bringing destructive weapons to school, now march your butt to the principal's office!!!!" Zim crawls out of the hole and walks away, mumbling something under his breath. "Hey, watch your language!" Dorothy snaps.

Later on that day in Dorothy's fourth period class…

"Okay, is everyone ready to start our next lesson?" Carrie stands up.

"I am, Miss Dorothy, just as long as I don't get anything on my shoes! I don't want to mess May's carpet up!" The class laughs and Dorothy sweat drops.

"Carrie, please have a seat before you make a fool of yourself again… Now, here is this worksheet on…" Dorothy looks at the worksheets. "Nouns? What the heck is are nouns?"

"Ha, ha! That's a funny word!" Crock says. "Nouns, nouns, nouns, nouns!!!!"

"Shut up, you dumb alligator! Our beautiful teacher, Miss Dorothy is trying to teach, yo!" Irwin says. Crock gets mad and eats Irwin.

"Crock, normally you'd get in major trouble for eating another student, but I think I'll keep this one between us…" Dorothy says. She hands out the papers and Carrie raises her hand.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what is it, Carrie?"

"Um, what is the answer to 'Name'?"

"Put your name, Carrie!" Dorothy walks back to her desk and Carrie writes, "Your name Carrie" on her paper.

During free period, Eddy is finally starting to make some progress with the party. He's made a list of supplies, such as jawbreakers, chips, dip, snacks, and some alcoholic beverages…"

"EDDY!!!! I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES AT THIS PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Double D screams. Eddy cleans his ears out.

"Fine! I'll mark them off, party pooper!"

"Ha! Ha! Eddy said, 'Pooper'!" Ed laughs as Eddy marks off an item off his list.

"Let's see, when I get home, I'll need to give the old disco ball a little shine and…oh, my gosh! We still need a DJ!!! I know!" Eddy runs up to Sonic. "Hey, hedgehog!"

"Finally, someone in this school got it right! So, what's up?"

"I need a DJ for the Halloween party coming up in a few days, and I was wondering if you could."

"Sure thing, pal! DJ-ing is one of my favorite personal hobbies!"

"All right, Double D, we got ourselves a DJ!"

Outside, during Dorothy's lunch club, Carrie walks up to Dorothy, who is grading papers.

"I never thought teaching was such hard work…"

"Hey, Dorothy! Guess what?" Carrie says, startling the pink-haired witch.

"What is it, Carrie?" Dorothy asks, a little annoyed with her friend's sudden question.

"Guess what, I'm really happy!!!!!"

"That's nice, now go away and leave me alone! I have to grade these dumb papers! Besides, haven't you annoyed me enough today?"

"NO!!! You have to ask me why I'm so happy first, and then I'll leave you alone!"

Dorothy lets out a heavy sigh and asks, "Why are you happy, Carrie?"

"I don't know! I just am!!!!" Carrie runs away laughing manically.

"Idiot…"

"So, Goldilocks, whatcha got today for lunch?" Naomi asks. Carrie pulls a sandwich out of her bag made of ketchup, fudge, pizza slices, pickles, chocolate sauce, a half-eaten donut, six slices of ham and cheese, a drumstick from KFC, and an onion, all packed together on two pieces of bread.

"Carrie, that's disgusting!" Cosmos says.

"No, it's the lunch I made myself this morning!" Carrie declares proudly as she takes a huge bite out of her sandwich.

In the gym, Chicken is playing Tails in a game of one-on-one basketball. So far, the game's tied 2-2 and the next score wins the game. Chicken has the ball and is about to put it up, but then Ed grabs Chicken and gives him a suffocating "Ed-hug". Chicken drops the ball, Tails steals it, and he puts it in, using his ability to fly to his advantage.

"Chicken!!!!!" Ed squeals with delight.

"What are you tryin' to do, kill me?"

"YES!!!!" Eddy laughs at Chicken's pain and Double D tries to intervene.

"Ed, please! You're hurting him!!!!" Reck says. Ed reluctantly lets go and the bell for fifth period suddenly rings.

"What? Free-period's already finished!? Whoa, time flies when you're goofing off!" Eddy says. "I'll finish my list in art class. Let's go, boys!"

In art class, Butts Galore is showing off his art work, but some of the names sound familiar…

"And here's my most famous work, _The Pancer!_ And this one is called…"

"Sir, I've studied some art and I've never heard of any of those works of art!"

"NO ONE HAS!!!!!! Now, SHUT UP AND DRAW SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Butts Galore buttwalks around the classroom and looks at Eddy's desk. On his desk is a list of the things he needs for his party. "What's this? You're having a party and not inviting me!? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!!!!!" He runs into the supply closet, crying, and locks himself up in there.

"We're not inviting him, are we Eddy?" Reck asks.

"Nope! I don't want some pantsless man running around my house!"

"Oh, so he won't invite me! Well, I'm going to that party whether he wants me to or not!!!!"

Later on, the Eds are walking with Grim, Carrie, Dorothy, and May.

"So, Dorothy, what's it like being a substitute teacher? Is it fun!?" Carrie asks.

"At first it was, but now I have to grade stupid papers and put up with that Irwin kid!"

"So, we're definitely not inviting dat pantsless teacher, Eddy! I'm not going to a party wit dat guy!"

"No, the only person that isn't allowed to run around without pants on is Carrie…" May and Dorothy slap Eddy really hard in the face.

"NO ONE TALKS THAT WAY ABOUT OUR FRIEND, YOU JERK!!!!!"

"I like hanging around you guys! It's like being in a cartoon!" Crock says. "But I'm still kind of scared of that Carrie girl! The first time I met her, she tried to eat me!"

"I'm just glad that I can finally talk! Being a regular cat is fine, but now I can go to school, make new friends, and I don't have to wait around for Ed to feed me!" Cat says.

Meanwhile, back at school…

Zim comes walking out of the building. "Curse this planet and its stupid detentions! I will have my vengeance!!!"

"Oh, shut up! I get one every week." Naomi says.

"Same here." Bowser Jr. adds. The three of them stare at each other and then go their separate ways. Suddenly, a yellow mouse-like creature runs out of the school building being chased by the lunch ladies.

"Come back! We have to fix something for lunch tomorrow!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**October 25**

**I disclaim all but my original characters, Carrie, May, and Naomi!!!!!**

It is a rainy, dreary Thursday morning in Peach Creek. In fact, it is so rainy that everyone has decided to take the bus. The Eds are sitting with each other in the very back seat. In front of them, Carrie has her head stuck out the window and in the other seat in front of them sits Reck. Paper wads from Bowser Jr., the Kankers, and Kevin are flying through the air.

"So, how are the plans for the party going, Eddy?" Reck asks.

"They're going great! This weekend, I'm going to do a little shopping for supplies and today, I'm going to scam up a little extra money to make up for what Naomi took from me the other day."

"Riding the bus is fun!!!" Carrie yells as the rain and her wet hair lashes her in the face. Ed laughs and joins her.

"Carrie looks great wet or dry!" Eddy says, staring at Carrie. Suddenly, a paper wad hits him in the eye.

"Heads up, dork!" Naomi yells. Eddy frowns.

Suddenly, Crock pops up from underneath the seat with a mouth full of chewing gum. "Hey, guys! Did you know that chewing gum grows underneath the seats?" Carrie pulls her head back inside.

"Chewing gum!? I want some!!!!" Crock cowers in fear and Cat pops up behind him.

"Crock, you're supposed to stay in your seat when you ride the bus, now sit down and behave yourself!!!!" Cat says. Crock walks away in a slump and sits in a seat in front of Reck. After a long, gruesome paper wad war, the bus drops the kids off at school.

Reck is happily walking down the hallway, when he notices one of the new kids he's never really noticed before, that green-skinned kid named Zim. Zim is taking his books out of his locker.

"You're not fooling me with that disguise! I know that you're an Irken. I've got my eyes on you!" Reck walks to class and Zim sticks his tongue out at Reck.

"You'll be one of the first to die…" Zim says as he laughs evilly.

Math class is, yet again, uneventful. (It's stupid math class! What's funny or exciting about math!?) But Dorothy's first period class, things are starting to get out of hand…

In her class, the kids are going crazy. Kevin has drawn a chibi version of Dorothy on the board and wrote DORO-DORK over her head, Johnny is running around the room with Plank, Rolf is wrestling with Victor, and the rest of the class is involved in all sorts of carnage, such as book-tossing, paper sliding, and desk jumping. Kids are hanging from the ceiling and walls, that is, until Miss Dorothy walks in the room. Everyone but Kevin quickly has a seat. Kevin is drawing mean things about the Eds on the board when Dorothy walks up behind him and clears her throat.

"Kevin, I've had it with you!!! You've destroyed my desk, wrote on the board without my permission, and you got goat hair in my coffee!!!!"

"But-but the goat hair came from Rolf!"

"I don't care if it came from Mar! You've just earned yourself a trip to the principal's office!" Kevin walks out the door with his hat over his face and his hands in his pockets.

In May's second period science class, she has taken the students into the computer lab to let them work on today's assignment, which is taking an online test over atoms.

"Help! The computer mouse is attacking me!!!" Carrie screams, tangled in the mouse's wire.

"Carrie, what have you done?" May asks, untangling Carrie.

"I don't know, but what ever I did made the computer mad at me! Listen to it growl!"

"That's just the modem, Carrie. Now get to work." May walks over to Ed's computer where he is playing computer games.

"Ed, what are you doing!?"

"Beating my high score on the Space Invaders game!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING YOUR WORK, NOW QUIT GOOFING OFF!!!!!!"

Later on, in Dorothy's fourth period class, Irwin is leaning on Dorothy's desk.

"You know, I once helped a friend of mine battle a giant slime monster. Pretty impressive, huh?" A vein pops up on Dorothy's forehead and she stuffs a stack of papers in Irwin's mouth.

"Go to your seat, Irwin!" Dorothy demands in an irritated tone. "There's only one person I have my eyes on…" Dorothy looks over to Double D. Double D sinks into his seat in embarrassment as the class laughs at him.

During lunch, Carrie has finished her lunch before any of the other girls in the club. Since its still raining outside, Dorothy is having their 'meeting' in her room. The girls, Nazz, Carrie, K9, Cosmos, and Naomi are sitting close to each other while Dorothy is reading Ed's confiscated _Shonen Jump _magazine that she never gave back. K9 is about to eat her chicken sandwich when Carrie takes it out of her hand and takes a big bite of it.

"Are you going to eat this?"

"Yuck! Not anymore, now that it has your drool all over it!" Suddenly, they hear a loud thud on the door. Looking in through the window is Kevin. Dorothy bangs on the door.

"You're not allowed in, so GET LOST!!!!!"

"Hey, Carrie, isn't that the Lucky Charms guy?" Naomi says.

"I think you're right!" Carrie pulls out a big mallet. "He won't get away this time!!!"

"Hey, Carrie! What's up?" Kevin says smoothly.

"GIMME YOUR LUCKY CHARMS CEREAL, YOU MEAN LEPRECHAUN!!!!"

"What the? AAAHHH!!!! Get away from me!!!" Carrie chases Kevin away.

"I wonder how long she'll keep this up," Cosmos asks.

"Not long, hopefully. Class starts in ten minutes," K9 replies.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop and Carrie failed to show up for art class, but in history class…

"Okay, when I call your name, say someting dat tells me you're here," Grim says. "Eddy."

"Present!"

"Ed."

"Gravy!"

"Sonic."

"Yo!"

"Carrie. Carrie! Now where could dat girl be?" Suddenly Carrie comes running in the door, and she's still chasing Kevin with her mallet.

"Sorry, Mr. Skullhead Funnybones, I can't talk right now! I'm chasing Lucky!" Carrie chases Kevin out the door.

"Now dat was de most random ting dat's happened to me today!" Grim says.

After class, the rain has finally stopped and the Eds, Reck, and Cat are walking home.

"Tomorrow, I'll come up with the greatest scam of all time!" Eddy says, rubbing his hands together.

"Eddy, scamming isn't nice!" Reck says. "You're ripping people off and from what I've heard, scamming has dire consequences!"

"Whatever! I'm scamming tomorrow during lunch, and there's nothing you can do about it!!!"

"Yeah, there's nothing we can do about it!" Ed echoes.

"Ed, shut up!" The group walks past May's house where May is hauling a box full of electrical wires into her house. Suddenly, that yellow rat from the cafeteria runs by being chased by the lunch ladies and chasing them is a kid in a blue vest and a red and white hat and a girl wearing a red bandanna similar to May's and a skirt and sandals.

"Hey, you leave Pikachu alone!" The kid screams.

"Ash, wait up!"

"Come back! We gotta have something to eat for lunch tomorrow!"

May stares after them in wonder. "Has Carrie been messing with my cloning machine again, or did that girl look exactly like me? Oh, well. I don't have time to ask questions."

"That was weird!" Cat says.

"Hey, where's Carrie?" Eddy asks.

"Somewhere!" Ed answers.

Meanwhile, in an alley, Carrie has Kevin trapped.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!!!"

"Not until you give me some Lucky Charms!!!"

"I don't have any!!!! Now let me go!!!!"

"NEVER!!!!!!!" Carrie lifts her mallet over her head and slowly walks towards Kevin. Kevin screams at the top of his lungs, but no one hears him.


	5. Chapter 5

**October 26**

**I disclaim everything in this fanfic except my original characters!!!! **

The silent Friday morning is broken by a loud ringing noise coming from May's house. The culprit is an alarm clock in the living room sitting on the floor next to the sofa. Carrie screams and scrambles out from under the couch in a panic, wearing pajamas that have Pinky and Brain, the mice, all over them.

"Oh, it's only you!" Carrie says, seeing the clock screaming at her. "Now how do I turn you off…Oh, yeah!" Carrie picks the clock up and tosses it against the wall. The clock bounces harmlessly off the wall and lands on the floor, still making its shrill ringing noises. Carrie walks over to it and stares at it. "Oh, well!"

Carrie runs up the stairs and sees a note on the door from May that reads, "While I was out yesterday, I found a shirt that had 'you' written all over it. See you in second period!" Carrie runs into her room and grabs a brand new black shirt that has strange designs surrounding the words "BORN TO BE WEIRD" written on the front. Carrie smiles, snatches a pair of jogging shorts and her sandals, and runs into the bathroom. After a few seconds, she throws the door open and starts to run back down stairs, when she looks at herself in a mirror. Her hair is a mess, but this doesn't seem to faze her. She just makes a silly face at her reflection and runs into the kitchen downstairs.

"Now, where does May keep the food?" Carrie digs around in the cabinets and pulls out a bag of Oreo cookies. After eating a few, she digs around in the cabinets some more and finds a huge jar of peanut butter.

"Okay, so I have breakfast, now how do I get it out?" Carrie thinks for a moment, and then pulls a battle axe out of her back pocket, cuts the lid off the jar, and dives face first into the jar. She devours every speck of peanut butter in the jar and runs energetically towards the door, but is stopped by the mirror. She looks at herself once again. Her hair is still a mess and now she has peanut butter smeared all over her face, but she just sticks her tongue out at her reflection and charges out the door.

Across the street, Eddy kicks his front door open and drags a huge trunk out. Ed follows behind him, helping him haul the heavy chest to the sidewalk. Double D is the last to leave his house and, immediately noticing the huge chest blocking the sidewalks he walks up to it.

"Eddy, what are you doing?"

"Like I said yesterday, Double D, I'm going to do some scamming to earn back the money Naomi, um, borrowed."

"But, Eddy, I thought she scammed you for that money!" Ed says.

"Shut up, Monobrow!"

"Hi, everybody!" Carrie says.

"Um, Carrie, you have something on your face!" Double D points out.

"I do!? What?"

"It looks like peanut butter."

"You should really clean that off, Carrie. It'll save you a lot of embarrassment when you get to school."

"Yeah, Carrie, I'll get rid of that peanut butter for you, by licking it off your face!" Eddy says, grinning. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in head and looks up at a broom handle with a red sphere attached to the end of it. He looks up and Dorothy is standing behind him. Suddenly, Irwin rides by on his tricycle.

"Whoa, Dorothy, I had no idea you lived here! So, where do you live?" Irwin makes his voice sound smooth.

"I live with Double D," the witch replies. This throws Irwin off his game.

"You-what!? I-I don't get it…um, how," Irwin stutters. He clears his throat and tries again. "You guys aren't, um, you know…"

Dorothy wraps her arms around Double D's neck. "Oh, yes, we're very close! Couldn't be any closer than this!" Double D blushes with embarrassment and waves sheepishly at Irwin. Irwin glares at the sock-hatted Ed-boy.

"I'm so getting you for taking my woman, yo!" Irwin pedals away in a huff, but he gets hit by a speeding car. "Ouch, yo!"

"I like him! He's silly!" Carrie says.

"Ha! Ha! Yeah, he sure is!"

"I take it we're the walkers today, yet again?" May says, seemingly coming in from out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Crock and Cat took the bus again," Ed says. "I'm trying to teach them to eat faol krop, but only Crock likes it."

"I like faol krop!"

"Um, Eddy, doesn't that trunk belong to Grim?" May asks.

"Yup, and I decided to do him a favor and get rid of some of his junk for him!"

"You do know that that trunk contains powerful supernatural items, and some of them are even more powerful than Grim's scythe?" Dorothy says with concern.

"Eh, no one will ever know! Ed, carry the trunk!"

"Okey dokey, Artichokey!" Ed heaves the massive red chest onto his back and starts walking towards the school with his friends following him.

"Fridays have always been a good day for me, and with all the money I'll earn, Kevin will beg me to host the party for next year!" 

"But, Eddy, we draw names out of the hat."

"Fridays are a good day for me, too, Eddy! That's why I feel so sparkly this morning! Yay!" Carrie says.

"And I thought your energy came from eating Oreo cookies…"

"No, but I did eat some this morning along with a jar of peanut butter!" Ed gently smacks Carrie in the forehead.

"Could've had a V8, Carrie!" Carrie laughs, but May grabs Ed by the throat.

"Listen here, Edward, no one smacks my friend around, even if you're just playing! Understand?"

"I'm…sorry…" Ed wheezes.

Meanwhile at school, May is meeting two more new students. One of them looks like her only she's 10 and is wearing a bandanna with a Poke-ball logo on it and a red shirt and a white miniskirt covering black bike shorts. Her appearance eerily looks like May's only she's three years younger. The other guy is wearing a red and white hat and a blue vest covering a black shirt.

"Um, the attendance office is that way!" May says, kind of freaked out.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder, Ash…"

"Yeah, that teacher looked almost exactly like you, May, only she was older and wearing a lab coat." The two of them walk off.

"_Well, that's one more reason for me to wear my lab coat: to avoid confusing my students! I hope she doesn't pull anything like trying to impersonate me or something like that…" _

Later on, during lunch, Eddy has a stand set up with the stuff from Grim's trunk spread across it.

"Step right up, folks, and get your rare, one-of-a-kind items here at Eddy's Rare Finds!!!"

"What's up, yo?" Irwin asks. "I need something to help me grow some facial hair to get Dorothy to like me more than Double D."

"This should do just that!" Eddy reaches into the trunk and pulls out a bottle of green cologne. "This stuff is guaranteed to give you peach fuzz three seconds after use or I'll give you a discount on your next purchase!"

"Sweet! How much?"

"Five dollars is reasonable enough!" Eddy says.

Irwin pays Eddy and runs off. "Now no woman will be able to resist me once I grow a goatee or maybe even a full beard!" Irwin sprinkles some on his chin and suddenly his whole body is covered in hair. He looks in the mirror and screams, "GGGAAAHHHHH!!!!! I LOOK LIKE SASQUACH, YO!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Eddy sells everything in Grim's trunk and makes a lot of money.

"With Horror's Hand, I shall rule the world!" Brain says. Suddenly, the weight of the hand crushes Brain.

Pinky responds with, "NARF!!!"

"Eddy, Grim's going to be awfully mad at you for selling his, um, stuff, Eddy!" Double D says. Suddenly, everyone who bought something from Eddy returns, and no one is pleased with their purchase.

"This doohickey turned Rolf into a wiener!" Rolf says as a giant hot dog.

"I'm hideous, yo!" Irwin cries.

"Your infernal hand crushed me and now I have severe spinal injuries!!!!" Brain screams.

"Let's get him!" Crock says. "He gave me this steak and it isn't even real!!!!"

The crowd beats Eddy up and throws Grim's things back in his trunk. Grim walks by.

"Eddy, why is me trunk at school? I thought I told you not to go near me trunk!!!!" Grim makes the chest shrink and he puts it in his pocket.

"Well, at least they didn't ask for a refund…" Eddy says in pain. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, except for Zim getting sick from accidentally eating the cafeteria food and Carrie painting a picture of a monkey in art class.

"Eddy, you should return that money to its rightful owners!" Double D reprimands.

"Heck no! I'm using it to get decorations and junk for the Halloween shindig next week! I'm going shopping tomorrow."

"A shindig, oh, boy! That sounds great!" Crock says. "Um, Reck, what's a shindig?"

"It's another word for 'party', Crock…" Reck says in a bored tone.

"Isn't Halloween the day where everyone gives me candy, because there was one holiday and there were red hearts everywhere and everyone gave me chocolate candies! I like to call it 'Give Carrie Candy Day'!!!"

"No, Carrie, it's…"

"Oh, I get it! We light all those candles and play with tops! Or maybe it's that day where we eat a lot and people wear those funny hats with belt buckles on their heads!"

"Just forget it, Carrie…"

Note: I will take a short break from this fanfic series over the weekend so I can come up with better ideas. If you thought the story was good so far, just wait for the final three!!!! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**October 29**

**I, Half-wit Ed-boy, hereby disclaim all the characters used in this fanfic as well as all the original characters created by other fanfic authors other than my own original characters, May, Carrie, and Naomi. (Ha! Ha! I'm trying to be dramatic!!!)**

The Eds are walking to school, yet again. Today, they're by themselves; Reck and Crock have taken the bus, Cat went with Crock to keep him from eating Kevin, May and Carrie went to school to look for two white mice that escaped their cage the other day, and Dorothy decided to fly to school on her broom.

"So, Eddy, how did your shopping go this weekend?" Double D asks.

"It went pretty well, Double D! I got some cool decorations for Wednesday as well as some nice refreshments!" Eddy replies.

"What did you get for me, Eddy?" Ed asks.

"I didn't get you anything, Burhead!" Eddy says coldly, making Ed cry. "But I did get a great deal on fake spider webs!"

"But Eddy, I thought Jeff was supposed to supply those!"

"Oh, that's right! Well, I guess I can take them back and use them on some extra candy."

Just as the Eds round a corner, Irwin lands in front of them with his underwear over his head and a familiar laugh is heard. The Eds hide behind a pole and watch as Lee Kanker, followed by her sisters Marie and May, emerge from the dark alley.

"And remember, if you tell anyone about our plans for Wednesday night, we'll make the rest of your life a living heck!!!" Lee says.

May Kanker laughs and asks, "Wait, what are we doin' Wednesday night?"

"Shut up and get the supplies, May!" Marie answers. May goes back into the alley and returns with a box of explosives. The Kankers walk away, laughing and quarrelling amongst themselves.

"I have a bad feeling about what we just witnessed, Eddy!" Double D says, quivering with fear.

"Yeah, same here, Sockhead! I think we should keep our eyes on the Kankers, boys!"

"I gotta re-find my happy place…" Ed says, almost in tears.

"Let's get to school before they come back!!!" The Eds run into the school as fast as they can.

Meanwhile, Carrie is making things very difficult for May...

"Carrie, what happened?" May asks when she sees her friend with a mousetrap on her nose.

"I found some cheese sitting on this thing and when I tried to eat it, IT BIT ME!!!!!!!"

May puts her and on her forehead and says, "Carrie, what am I going to do with you…" The Eds walk up to them.

"So, ladies, how's the hunt going?" Eddy says smoothly.

"Not so good. These mice are smarter than we thought; well at least the large-headed one is…"

"Yeah, look at the trap they set!" Carrie points at her nose which still has the mousetrap attached to it. Ed gasps in horror.

"Those evil mice! They won't get away with this!" Ed jumps in a phone booth that was sitting in the hallway for some odd reason and jumps back out wearing a fake red beard, a fake Viking helmet made out of a football, and a toga made from a burlap sack. "I, Loathar, will put an end to their trapping of my girlfriend's nose!" Ed, um I mean Loathar, gently takes the trap off Carrie's nose and breaks it in half.

"Ed, you imbecile, that mousetrap wasn't cheap! I paid eight bucks just for that one alone!!!!" May shouts angrily. Ed pulls a spatula out from behind his back and sees Pinky and Brain sneaking away.

"By the flipper of my forefathers, I shall vanquish you foul vermin!!!"

"Blast, he's seen us! Run, Pinky!" Brain shouts as he and Pinky take off running into the cafeteria.

"Maybe he doesn't want to capture us, Brain. Maybe he wants a hug."

"Yeah, and maybe Elvis Presley will rise from the dead and run around Las Vegas in his underpants yelling, 'Party at Danny Antonucci's house!'"

"Oh, that would be fun! I'll get the soda and cottage cheese. ZORT!!!" Brain sweat drops and Carrie wave goodbye as Ed runs off.

"Hey, guys! How's the Halloween party coming along?" Reck asks.

"Great! We have all the supplies, except for a few I bought on EBay. I should get those tomorrow."

"And tomorrow we're planning on getting everything set up at Eddy's house." Double D adds.

"And I'm helping!" Carrie chimes in.

May looks at her watch. "We better get to class. The bell's going to ring in approximately, 1 minute and 55.8 seconds."

"Oh, dear! I've never been late before! I better hurry!" Double D races off to math class with Eddy and Carrie following him.

"Well, class, I hope you're prepared for today's test." Baron von Ghoulish announces.

"Yes, mister von Ghoulish," the class says, bored. The blue-skinned vampire hands out the test papers and when he hands Carrie her test, she crams it in her mouth and eats it.

"Young lady, that is not the proper way to behave in the classroom!"

"Young Lady, who's that? Are they new here!? Oh, I can't wait to meet them!"

"Um, yes…," Baron von Ghoulish answers, patting Carrie gently on the head. He hands her another test paper. "Now, try not to eat the test this time. All you have to do is bubble in the correct answer." Carrie stands to her feet, salutes her teacher, and sits back in her desk and starts working.

"You will receive the results at the end of the day, and do your best! This test counts as seventy percent of your grades!"

Later, in Miss Dorothy's class…

"So, Dorothy…"

"I'm not in the mood, Irwin!" Dorothy growls. "I have something to tell you all today!"

"You're getting plastic surgery?" Chicken asks.

"You've finally come to your senses and have fallen madly in love with me?" Irwin asks.

"You've decided to give up on life and you're going to tie yourself to the railroad tracks and wait for the train to end your life!?" Eddy asks.

"No, no, and definitely no! We're having a quiz today."

"And why are we having one?" Chicken asks again.

"I'm not sure. It's on this list of assignments, so that's what we're doing today!" Carrie raises her hand and Dorothy sighs. "What is it this time, Carrie?" 

"What are the rules to the quiz? Do we get amazing cash prizes and new cars if we win!?" Carrie jumps out of her seat and sits down at Dorothy's desk. "Is this where the contestants sit? Where's that thing that makes the buzzy noise?" Carrie pulls out all the stuff in Dorothy's desk drawers.

"Carrie, what the heck are you doing!?"

"I don't know!!! Don't ask me what I'm doing because most of the time I don't even know myself!!!" The entire class sweat drops.

"Carrie, have you been drinking paint again?" The pink haired witch asks her friend/student.

"Um…..maybe!" Carrie answers. "I can't remember…"

"Just take your seat and don't say a word until class is over…" Dorothy says. "And I thought Carrie was bad out of school! Wait! Where's Rolf? I saw him this morning!"

Suddenly, Wilfred the pig walks in the classroom door wearing Rolf's clothes and a voice like Rolf's says, "Hello, pink-haired witch Dorothy! Rolf is ready to take the quiz!" The pig staggers around for a moment and then squeals and a vein pops up on Dorothy's forehead. She opens the door and Rolf is standing there wearing nothing but his underwear.

"ROLF!!!!!!!" Rolf grabs Dorothy by the ankles and starts graveling.

"Oh, please, Witch Dorothy! Spare Rolf your wrath and Rolf will…" Dorothy interrupts Rolf by kicking him in the face.

"Get off of me! Now put your clothes on and get your disgusting pig out of my classroom right now!!!" The class laughs at the embarrassed son of a shepherd.

During lunch, Carrie has gotten back from the lunch line and walks up to Naomi.

"They should replace the cafeteria workers with friendlier-looking people. The mole on that one lunch lady's face growls at me every time I get my lunch!"

Naomi stares at the lunch lady and sees a huge hairy mole on the side of her face. "For once I agree with you, Goldilocks!" Carrie's pupils suddenly dilate. "What's with you, Blondie? Did you see that chili dog Sonic brought for lunch?"

"I hear voices in my head, and they don't like you!" Carrie says.

"You're starting to scare me!" K9, Cosmos, and Nazz walk up to Naomi and Carrie.

"Hey, Miss Dorothy's not having her lunch club today, so we're going to go to the gym."

"That sounds good to me! I might play a little dodge ball while I'm there…" Naomi says smiling evilly. Carrie swallows the mysterious gunk on her tray and holds her tray over her head, like she's going to hit Naomi with it.

"No, voices!!! DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!!!!!!!! NAOMI'S MY FRIEND!!!!" Eddy walks by.

"Hey, Carrie! Do you want to…?" POW!!!!! Carrie accidentally smacks Eddy in the face. Naomi, K9, and Cosmos laugh.

"Oh, no, my lunch tray is attacking people!!!" Carrie tosses her tray at the wall and it bounces back and nails Eddy right in the back of the head. Carrie then starts stomping on it. "Take that, you evil tray!!!"

"Should we tell her?" Cosmos asks.

"We should, but we won't." Naomi helps Eddy up. "You all right, dork? Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?" Eddy starts sweating, unsure of how to react.

"Um, no! I-I'm fine!!!" Eddy walks away. _"Hmm, I might use that to make a move on Carrie…"_

After hearing the Red Guy ranting about his butt in art class, the Eds were happy to see Grim in history class. Even though he was the Grim Reaper, he still wasn't as scary as that naked Red Guy…

"Today, we will talk about Napoleon Bonaparte and the French Revolution." Carrie stares at Grim as he explains in full detail everything about the battles fought against Napoleon.

"Hey, Darth Sidious, I have a question. Why were they fighting over ice-cream?"

"I'm talking about a famous French emperor, not ice-cream! There wasn't any ice-cream back then, child!" Grim continues on with his lesson and hears Carrie giggling in the back of the room. "I'd like to know why you tink da French Revolution is funny, Carrie!"

"Because they were fighting over something that didn't exist at that time!" Everyone in the room but Grim laughs.

"I think that Carrie girl is funny, but she still scares me!" Crock says, rolling on the floor laughing. "Last night, she bit me on the tail."

So, Grim never got his lesson in because Carrie made the class laugh at her, even though she never realized what was so funny.

"Well, we all know that Ed is going to be Loathar again this year." Double D says. "What are you going as, Eddy?"

"I think I'll go as Dracula!" Out of nowhere the real Dracula shows up.

"Hey, you can't be Dracula! Only Dracula is Dracula!"

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in this fanfic!!!!" Eddy yells.

"Short kid don't tell Dracula what fanfic he can and can't be in! Dracula does whatever he wants!"

Ed still dressed as Loathar runs by chasing Pinky and Brain. "Tallyho!!!" He yells.

"Doesn't he ever get tired?" Brain complains.

"It isn't so bad, Brain! At least we're burning carbs!"

"Shut up or I shall have to hurt you, Pinky!!!"

"Eddy, we also need to keep a close eye out on the Kankers and that mysterious box they had this morning!"

"Don't worry. I'll have Ed ask if Crock will be the bouncer. We'll pay him in food."

"Well, at least that eases my fear just a little bit…" Double D says as he watches Ed run off after the two escaped lab mice.


	7. Chapter 7

**October 30**

**For disclaimer, please see Chapter 6. If you don't feel like doing all that work, please read the following:**

**I don't own anything except my original characters, May, Carrie, and Naomi.**

Double D walks into the school building with Crock and Reck helping him carry a box of invitations. Last night, he was awake until midnight making invitations with Ed, Carrie, and Crock decorating them, so he barely has the energy to stand.

"So, how did the invites turn out, Double Sockhead!" Eddy pulls one out and looks at it. On it is the correct information and underneath is are chibi versions of Ed and Carrie playfully hitting each other with baseball bats and in the corner is a picture of Dracula dancing. A huge sweat drop goes down Eddy's face.

"I helped draw the picture!" Carrie says proudly.

Eddy's sweat drop immediately goes away. "Looks good to me!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP LAST NIGHT, EDDY!!!!!" Double D screams.

"Sorry, I was watching, um, the Charlie Brown Halloween special! Yeah…" Eddy flashbacks to last night where he's sitting on his couch covered in drool and watching some TV show about female lifeguards.

"That's no excuse! Me, Ed, and Carrie watched that same thing and drew the pictures at the same time!" Crock says. "You're just mean, making us do all the work!" Eddy backs down, realizing that he's contending with his crush and a giant reptile with jaws strong enough to snap him in two.

Carrie pulls out an egg McMuffin, takes a bite, and says something angrily at Eddy, but the only thing he gets out of the conversation is a face full of egg and biscuit. She swallows and says, "And I hope you got all that 'cause I'm not saying it again!"

"Well, at least me and Carrie are friends now!" Crock says. He tries to give Carrie a friendly hug, but she bites him on the arm, really hard! Crock screams in pain.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Crock!" Ed says. "Carrie doesn't like to be bothered when she's eating! Just ask Eddy." Ed shows Crock all of the bite marks Carrie left from all of those times he's gotten a little too close to her during mealtime. Eddy jerks himself free from Ed's grasp.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Ed!!!" Eddy roars. He looks behind him and sees Cosmos and K9 talking to each other. Carrie sees them too.

"Those are my new friends, um, I forgot their name…"

Eddy grabs a couple of invitations, slicks his hair back, and says, "I'm going to invite them to my party tomorrow night!" Eddy strolls over to Cosmos and K9 with Ed, Double D, and Carrie behind him.

"Let's head to class, Crock…" Reck says, bored. He and Crock go to class.

"Hi, Carrie!" K9 and Cosmos say.

"Hi Nazz and, um, Wendee Lee!" Carrie says. K9 and Cosmos stare at Carrie.

"So, this must be Ed, Double D, and Eddy." Cosmos says. "We've seen you in the halls before, but we've never actually talked. I'm Cosmos and this is K9."

The two of them turn to a smiling Ed. "And you must be Ed, Carrie's boyfriend!"

"Yup, that's me!" Ed replies in his usual tone.

"Ugh! He smells like Carrie's sandwich from her lunch the other day…" K9 whispers to Cosmos. Cosmos nods in agreement.

"And I'm Eddy! I just happened to have a couple of invitations to the annual Halloween party tomorrow night and I was just wondering if you'd like to come."

"Is Carrie going?" Cosmos asks. Carrie nods her head really hard which makes her hair hit Double D in the face a couple of times. "Well, it does look like fun…Okay! We're in!"

"Great! Now I've got to ask you something, do either of you need a date for it?"

"Yes," Cosmos and K9 answer. Eddy sweat drops and walks away sadly.

"If Eddy wanted a date so badly, I could've given him this one!" Carrie pulls a date (the fruit) out of her pocket.

"He doesn't mean that kind of date, Carrie!" Double D says, smacking himself in the face.

And so, the rest of the day, the Eds go around handing out invitations to all the kids. Before the third period late bell, Kevin goes to his locker door innocently and opens it, only to be crushed by a pile of invitations. He pokes his head out of the heap and sees Ed waving at him.

"Grr! DDDOOOORRRRKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dork!?" Ed says, confused.

During lunch, Miss Dorothy is innocently sitting at her desk when Carrie pops out of nowhere and stuffs an invitation in her mouth. Dorothy is so surprised that she nearly swallows the paper, but she catches herself and spits it out quickly.

"Are you out of your mind!? Wait, don't answer that…" Dorothy reads the paper. "So, this is that thing Double D's been working on with Frog Face…"

"Yup, and everyone's going to be there, except for the Red Guy because he won't put on pants and the Kankers because they dressed up like Jake Spiels once!"

"Well, at least I won't have to compete with Marie for Double D…"

"So, are you going, or am I going to have to swallow this sword?" Carrie pulls a sword out of her pocket and holds it over her mouth.

"Wait! You're going to hurt yourself!!! Okay, I'll go, but only because Double D's going…" Dorothy grins sinisterly.

The classes are easy today; Dorothy lets all of her classes goof off as long as no one disturbed her. Unfortunately, Irwin failed to do so and was thrown in the trash can by Ed at Dorothy's request. May was the only teacher who made the kids do any work, even though it was only notes. Lunch was filled with more orange fliers and invitations and everyone but Bowser Jr. accepted them openly.

"I hate Eddy! I want to DJ the party!" Bowser Jr. stood in his place and festered in his anger. "I'm going to ruin their fun! I'll show them once and for all!!!!"

Naomi is looking for Eddy after her friend Carrie gave her an invitation. She finally finds him where he's just gotten punched in the face by Sarah because the invite gave Jimmy a paper cut.

"C'mon Jimmy! Let's get you to a nurse!"

"So, you're hosting a party on Halloween, huh, dork?"

"Um, yeah, what's it to ya!?" Eddy asks trying to act tough, but the pain in his mouth after being hit by Sarah made that hard.

"So, give me a good reason why I shouldn't trash this party? I accept most forms of bribery, especially cash bribes, but an oral appeal works just as good, if it's good enough. So, either fork over a hundred bucks or convince me not to take your little party and pull the plug!"

"Well, uh, I don't know! Either come and don't mess things up or stay home!"

"Fine, but only because I like ya, dork! And you gave me five bucks!" Naomi holds her hand out and Eddy reluctantly places a five-dollar bill in her hand. She stuffs it in her pocket and walks away. "Later, dork!"

Zim is the next to receive an invitation, and he is quite happy, but in a bad way…

"Yes! Now I can crush them all at once with my new and improved giant alien robot!!!"

"Hey, you can't ruin the Eds' Halloween party! We called dibs!" Lee says, walking up to the unusually short Irken with May Kanker and Marie.

"No, I called it! I want to make those Eds pay for not picking me to DJ their party!!!" Bowser Jr. adds. The five of them argue with each other until Marie decides on something.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!! I suggest that we go by first come, first serve! Whoever gets to Eddy's house first gets to trash the party!"

"Oh, that's a relief! I thought you were going to suggest working together. ZIM WORKS ALONE!!!!!"

"Same here!" The Kankers, Bowser Jr., and Zim stare at each other intensely and they go their separate ways.

After the Red Guy has a mental breakdown from not being invited and Carrie makes Grim literally fall apart in History class, school ends.

"Okay, me, Grim, Double D, Dorothy, May, and Reck will decorate, Cat and Crock will be in charge of cooking the deserts and preparing the candy for tomorrow, and Ed and Carrie will call everyone and leave reminders."

"Hey, why don't we get to cook and prepare the candy?" Carrie objects bitterly.

"Because, you'll eat it all!!!" May answers.

"Well, not all of it…I'd leave some for Mr. Bean. He's nothing but bones!"

"Oh, sure! Make fun of de skinless guy!" Grim says sarcastically.

"Okay, let's get to work!"

"Right!" Everyone says, separating into their work groups. Ed and Carrie are left standing in Eddy's front yard, holding May's cell phone.

"Okay, so how do I work this thing, Ed?"

Ed pulls out an instruction manual and reads. "It says here that you have to open it." Carrie looks at the phone and bangs it against the mailbox. Finally, she lifts up on the top part of the phone, finally opening it, but her eyes swell up with tears.

"Oh, no, I BROKE IT!!!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry!"

"No, Carrie! It's open! We didn't break it! Now all we have to do is dial a bunch of people's numbers and remind them about the…"

"PARTY AT EDDY'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!" Ed and Carrie shout.

Carrie presses the number 3 and the phone makes a beeping noise that amuses her. She laughs and presses it again, and again, and again, and again, until the phone randomly falls apart.

"Okay, now I think it's broke!" Ed says. Carrie just whistles and tosses it into a nearby bush.

"Okay, job done! Now let's go help in with the…"

"PARTY AT EDDY'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!" Ed and Carrie run into Eddy's house. Five minutes later, the sound of glass breaking shatters the silence of the cul-de-sac.

"Ed!!!!!!!! Carrie!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**October 31: Halloween**

**Disclaimer: See end credits**

It's the big day! The day that everyone's been waiting for since the first chapter! HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!! The day where every front porch has a jack-o-lantern to greet visitors with a warm smile, the day it's actually okay to be someone you're not, and the day everyone gets one huge sugar rush from stuffing themselves to the brim with all sorts of sugar-laden foods! Today is also the day of the big annual Peach Creek Halloween party the Eds have been working on for the past week. School was closed down due to a random meteor hitting the building head on.

"Pinky, I told you not to press that button, but you didn't listen! Now we're trapped underneath the rubble of the school and a giant, two ton meteor, and it's all because of your lack of intellect!!!!"

"NARF!"

Well, I guess that explains the meteor...Moving on to the neighborhood, Eddy is making a few last-minute adjustments and arrangements, such as setting out the refreshments and preparing the candy…wait! Where's the candy?

"Ed, did you eat the candy!?" Double D asks.

"It wasn't me, Double D!"

"We better find that candy, or else this party's a bust, and I'll never score a kiss with Carrie!!!" Double D, May, and Dorothy stare at Eddy angrily. "What?"

May and Dorothy gang up on Eddy and slap him in the face. "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, EDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait! I remember that Crock gave Carrie the candy for safe keeping." Reck says.

"Well, that candy's as good as gone!" May adds sourly.

"Wait! There's still time! If we find Carrie, maybe we can save some of it!" Double D leads the group out the door.

Outside, Carrie is walking around, looking underneath rocks and rummaging through bushes and mail boxes. Chocolate is smeared all over her face.

"Guys, the candy ran away and I can't remember where it went off to!" Carrie says frantically.

"Oh, no! We must find it!!!!" Ed picks up a car and looks underneath. "Nope, not here!"

"It looks like we're too late…"

"No we're not," Crock says. "If we look hard enough, we should be able to find that candy in no time!"

"Crock, didn't you notice the chocolate all over Carrie's mouth and the empty bags of candy lying on the ground?" Dorothy asks.

"If it were Ed, I'd strangle him and stick his head down the garbage disposal, but in Carrie's case, I'll let it go!" Eddy says.

"But Eddy, we're all broke, and the party starts in three hours!"

"Not all of us! I saved a few extra dollars, just in case!" The three-haired Ed-boy says slyly, holding up three fives and a ten.

"Hey, Eddy actually thought ahead for once!" May points out. "It's really rare for that to happen!"

"You better hurry, Eddy! You've only got a few hours!"

"Don't worry, Reck! If I'm late, you and Sockhead are in charge of keeping everyone entertained. Ed and Carrie should be no problem! Just turn on the TV and let them watch cartoons or pop in _Halloween _or _Friday the 13__th_" Eddy runs off to buy candy.

Three hours pass by and people start showing up for the party. Ed is wearing a toga and a lampshade on his head; Double D is dressed as Danny Antonucci; Dracula is himself along with his poker pals Wolf Man and Frankenstein; Reck undisguised his face to make him look like he's dressed as an alien; Dorothy is dressed normally; Kevin is dressed as a dork (Eddy); Nazz is a skater; Rolf is a giant hot dog; Johnny and Plank are Mario and Luigi; Sarah is a queen and Jimmy is a knight; Irwin is Hulk Hogan; Grim is dressed as Jack Skellington; Naomi didn't dress up; Cosmos is dressed as Carrie (the scarecrow) from the fanfic, _A Wizard of Oz Parody_; Sonic is dressed as Dr. Eggman, just to make fun of him; Tails is dressed as Isaac Asimov; Snowleopard is dressed as usual, a gray shirt and red pants; Crock is Croc from the Spider Man comics; Cat is dressed as a mouse; K9 is dressed as Cosmos; Chicken, Flem, and Earl are bikers; Carrie forgot to dress up, so she put a paper cup on her head; May is wearing her welding mask; the Red Guy was thrown out by Crock for not wearing pants; even though they weren't invited, Bowser Jr. dressed as Eddy and Zim dressed as Double D; and Eddy is running back from the store with a bag full of jawbreakers and other candy.

"Look at me!!!" Kevin shouts. "I'm a dork!!!"

"That costume is so realistic, Rolf!" Johnny says.

"This is no costume, Johnny the Wood Boy; ROLF REALLY IS A WEINER!!!!!!"

Over by the non-candy snacks, Irwin is flexing his fake muscles in front of Dorothy.

"Check out these guns, yo! I bet I could clobber Double D if we were to duel to the death for your love." First, a vein pops up on Dorothy's face, but then she calms down.

"Hey, Irwin, why don't we go outside for some fresh air?"

"You mean, just the two of us!?"

"Yeah, and I'll give you a special surprise…" Irwin grins, thinking that he knows what the surprise is. Unfortunately, five minutes later, he's locked outside.

"Could someone open the door? It's cold out here, yo!" Irwin pleads, pounding on the door. He hears an eerie howling coming from the woods.

Ed is running through Eddy's house screaming, "TOGA!!!!! TOGA!!!!!! TOGA!!!!!!"

Double D is trying to stop Carrie before she devours all of the refreshments while Dorothy swaggers up to him.

"Carrie, please save some for the other guests!"

"Hey, Double D, whatcha doing?" The pink-haired witch asks.

"I'm, uh, trying to stop Carrie from eating all of the food before Eddy gets back…" Double D explains nervously. Carrie happily continues shoving a mixture of Halloween-themed cookies, chips, and cakes in her mouth. Dorothy leans in closer. "Um, I have to go clean up a, uh, spill, yeah!!!" Double D runs away as fast as he can.

"Darn! I almost had him!" Dorothy whines. A wicked grin spreads across her face. "That's okay! I'll get him sooner or later…"

Meanwhile, Eddy is waiting impatiently to cross a very busy intersection, but the second he sets one foot on the pavement, a car whizzes by him, nearly taking his leg off.

Back at the party, some of the guests aren't having a good time…

"This party stinks! Where's all the candy that was promised in the invitations?" Kevin demands. The crowd starts rioting.

"CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!!"

"Um, Sonic, I think now's a good time to put on some music!" Reck says.

"I don't have any music anymore!" Sonic answers. "Carrie just walked up to me, stole all my CDs, and ate them!!!"

"Hey, Double D, have you met Snowleopard?" K9 asks.

"So, you must be Double D and I take it the guy in the toga is Ed. Where's Eddy?"

"I'd like to know myself...anyway, it's nice to meet you, Snowleopard!"

"That dork's gonna pay for ruining the party that I was supposed to host!!!" Kevin says, sneaking out the door and going into his house.

Meanwhile, Carrie is out of control, eating everything she can get her mouth on, Sonic's CDs, half of her paper cup hat, Nazz's skateboard, and she took a bite out of Rolf as well as the couch, the chairs, the cushions, a lamp, and she almost ate Plank, until she saw he was dressed as a plumber, so she got scared and ran away.

Eddy is almost to the cul-de-sac, until he gets squashed by a giant robotic foot. Zim, still dressed as Double D is stomping towards his house!!! The titanic machine is armed with rockets and high-powered laser cannons. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. springs out of a bush with a flamethrower and Kevin shows up with eggs and toilet paper. Thinking quickly, Eddy uses his wallet chain to trip Zim's robot, causing it to fall over.

"Ha! Don't mess with the best, sucker!!!" Eddy gloats.

"Oh, yeah, well take this, you dork!" Kevin stuffs an egg in Eddy's mouth and Bowser Jr. sprays him with a wall of flames. Kevin then ties the Ed-boy up with toilet paper and throws him in the dumpster. Zim, Kevin, and Bowser Jr. look at each other.

"Hey, that wasn't half bad, for a turtle," Kevin says.

"I say we join forces just for tonight so we can do some real damage to that party!!!" The Irken, Koopa, and jock laugh sinisterly, until the Kankers show up.

"We're going to blow that party sky-high with these explosives!" Marie says.

"Ha! You girls are too late! We're going to trash that party because we got here first!" Bowser Jr. shouts.

"Hey, look!" Lee points at the three infamous characters.

"It's our boyfriends!" May Kanker shouts.

"Boyfriends?" Bowser Jr., Zim, and Kevin look down at their clothes in horror. Bowser Jr. is so horrified that he drops his flamethrower. The Kankers steal Kevin's toilet paper and wrap them up in it.

"We have plans for you three!!!!" Lee says dragging them to the Park 'n' Flush trailer park. Zim, Kevin, and Bowser Jr. scream.

Minutes later, Eddy barges through the front door wearing toilet paper and garbage. What he sees is absolute chaos. Ed is sliding down the banister chanting, "To-ga! To-ga!" Carrie is in his refrigerator eating all of his food, Johnny has his head stuck in the punch bowl, Crock fell asleep while guarding the door, Dorothy is chasing Double D around, Sonic and Chicken are fighting, and Sonic is winning, Naomi is pocketing some of Eddy's emergency cash supply, and finally, there's an uninvited casually-dressed red man buttwalking around his living room grossing all of his guests out. Reck runs up to Eddy and shakes him violently.

"Eddy, the party is out of control!!! Carrie's eaten everything, Dorothy's become amorous, Ed's running around in a toga, and that pant-less art teacher is grossing everyone out!" Double D hides behind Eddy.

"Eddy, help! She won't leave me alone!!!"

"Leave it to me!" Eddy throws on that disco song he played at the end of the _Ed, Edd n Eddy _episode, _Dear Ed_ (where Plank and Johnny split up and Eddy tries to find a new friend for Johnny).

Eddy goes upstairs and dresses in clothes from the 1970s and an afro and strolls smoothly up to Carrie. "So, Carrie, wanna dance?"

Carrie smiles and answers, "Sorry, mister big haired person; I don't know how to dance!" Eddy's jaw hits the floor in surprise and his face turns red with embarrassment as everyone around him laughs.

"Duh, Eddy! Everyone knows that Carrie can't dance!" May says. Eddy brushes it off and starts dancing, forgetting about his crazy night of battling a giant robot and being thrown in the dumpster, and…suddenly everyone smells something terrible, and no, Ed did not take his shoes off.

"What is that hideous odor!?" Jimmy's face turns green. Nazz smells it and runs out the door, followed by Cosmos and K9.

"Run for your life, Plank!" Johnny screams, bolting out the door.

"Rolf has never smelled anything this horrible since papa made Rolf soak in fermenting squid entrails!" Rolf follows Johnny.

"Ha! Ha! Way to ruin your own party, Eddy!!!" Naomi laughs. Eddy suddenly smells of himself and realizes that he forgot to take a shower after being tossed in the garbage. Everyone but Ed, Double D, and Carrie take off running out the door.

"But-but, I just got here…"

"I think you could use this, Eddy…" Double D gives Eddy some deodorant. Eddy puts it on and the smell disappears.

"Yeah, now everyone will come back!" Eddy waits for the crowd to return, but with no luck.

"I can't believe it! I'm late to my own party and save it from certain destruction, and everyone leaves!!!"

"That's okay, Eddy! You still have us!"

"Let's get funky!!!" Ed puts the same song from earlier on Eddy's record player.

"Oh, well, at least everyone looked like they were having fun when I first got here!" Eddy says. "Now we have the party all to ourselves, boys!" The Eds start dancing.

Unable to join them, Carrie walks over to the support beam to Eddy's house and pulls a loose nail jutting out from the side. Without warning, Eddy's house falls on top of him and his three friends.

"Wow, Carrie really brought the house down, huh Eddy?" Ed says under a pile of rubble.

"Shut up, Ed!"

A wolf walks by and coughs up Irwin's glasses and in the trailer park…

"But we're not the Eds! They're just costumes!!!" Kevin pleads.

"Sweet nothings will get you everywhere!" Marie says.

"Now it's time for some home-cooking!!!!" Lee says putting on lipstick. Kevin, Zim, and Bowser Jr. scream in horror as the Kankers close in on them.

_**The End, for now…**_

_**Though all good things must come to a close, remember, as one door closes, another opens, meaning there will be a possible sequel to this story that will be just as good as this one. This was probably one of my most difficult works because of school and math homework. Thanks for reading and reviewing and now for the end credits…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**October 31: Halloween**

**Disclaimer: See end credits**

It's the big day! The day that everyone's been waiting for since the first chapter! HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!! The day where every front porch has a jack-o-lantern to greet visitors with a warm smile, the day it's actually okay to be someone you're not, and the day everyone gets one huge sugar rush from stuffing themselves to the brim with all sorts of sugar-laden foods! Today is also the day of the big annual Peach Creek Halloween party the Eds have been working on for the past week. School was closed down due to a random meteor hitting the building head on.

"Pinky, I told you not to press that button, but you didn't listen! Now we're trapped underneath the rubble of the school and a giant, two ton meteor, and it's all because of your lack of intellect!!!!"

"NARF!"

Well, I guess that explains the meteor...Moving on to the neighborhood, Eddy is making a few last-minute adjustments and arrangements, such as setting out the refreshments and preparing the candy…wait! Where's the candy?

"Ed, did you eat the candy!?" Double D asks.

"It wasn't me, Double D!"

"We better find that candy, or else this party's a bust, and I'll never score a kiss with Carrie!!!" Double D, May, and Dorothy stare at Eddy angrily. "What?"

May and Dorothy gang up on Eddy and slap him in the face. "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, EDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait! I remember that Crock gave Carrie the candy for safe keeping." Reck says.

"Well, that candy's as good as gone!" May adds sourly.

"Wait! There's still time! If we find Carrie, maybe we can save some of it!" Double D leads the group out the door.

Outside, Carrie is walking around, looking underneath rocks and rummaging through bushes and mail boxes. Chocolate is smeared all over her face.

"Guys, the candy ran away and I can't remember where it went off to!" Carrie says frantically.

"Oh, no! We must find it!!!!" Ed picks up a car and looks underneath. "Nope, not here!"

"It looks like we're too late…"

"No we're not," Crock says. "If we look hard enough, we should be able to find that candy in no time!"

"Crock, didn't you notice the chocolate all over Carrie's mouth and the empty bags of candy lying on the ground?" Dorothy asks.

"If it were Ed, I'd strangle him and stick his head down the garbage disposal, but in Carrie's case, I'll let it go!" Eddy says.

"But Eddy, we're all broke, and the party starts in three hours!"

"Not all of us! I saved a few extra dollars, just in case!" The three-haired Ed-boy says slyly, holding up three fives and a ten.

"Hey, Eddy actually thought ahead for once!" May points out. "It's really rare for that to happen!"

"You better hurry, Eddy! You've only got a few hours!"

"Don't worry, Reck! If I'm late, you and Sockhead are in charge of keeping everyone entertained. Ed and Carrie should be no problem! Just turn on the TV and let them watch cartoons or pop in _Halloween _or _Friday the 13__th_" Eddy runs off to buy candy.

Three hours pass by and people start showing up for the party. Ed is wearing a toga and a lampshade on his head; Double D is dressed as Danny Antonucci; Dracula is himself along with his poker pals Wolf Man and Frankenstein; Reck undisguised his face to make him look like he's dressed as an alien; Dorothy is dressed normally; Kevin is dressed as a dork (Eddy); Nazz is a skater; Rolf is a giant hot dog; Johnny and Plank are Mario and Luigi; Sarah is a queen and Jimmy is a knight; Irwin is Hulk Hogan; Grim is dressed as Jack Skellington; Naomi didn't dress up; Cosmos is dressed as Carrie (the scarecrow) from the fanfic, _A Wizard of Oz Parody_; Sonic is dressed as Dr. Eggman, just to make fun of him; Tails is dressed as Isaac Asimov; Snowleopard is dressed as usual, a gray shirt and red pants; Crock is Croc from the Spider Man comics; Cat is dressed as a mouse; K9 is dressed as Cosmos; Chicken, Flem, and Earl are bikers; Carrie forgot to dress up, so she put a paper cup on her head; May is wearing her welding mask; the Red Guy was thrown out by Crock for not wearing pants; even though they weren't invited, Bowser Jr. dressed as Eddy and Zim dressed as Double D; and Eddy is running back from the store with a bag full of jawbreakers and other candy.

"Look at me!!!" Kevin shouts. "I'm a dork!!!"

"That costume is so realistic, Rolf!" Johnny says.

"This is no costume, Johnny the Wood Boy; ROLF REALLY IS A WEINER!!!!!!"

Over by the non-candy snacks, Irwin is flexing his fake muscles in front of Dorothy.

"Check out these guns, yo! I bet I could clobber Double D if we were to duel to the death for your love." First, a vein pops up on Dorothy's face, but then she calms down.

"Hey, Irwin, why don't we go outside for some fresh air?"

"You mean, just the two of us!?"

"Yeah, and I'll give you a special surprise…" Irwin grins, thinking that he knows what the surprise is. Unfortunately, five minutes later, he's locked outside.

"Could someone open the door? It's cold out here, yo!" Irwin pleads, pounding on the door. He hears an eerie howling coming from the woods.

Ed is running through Eddy's house screaming, "TOGA!!!!! TOGA!!!!!! TOGA!!!!!!"

Double D is trying to stop Carrie before she devours all of the refreshments while Dorothy swaggers up to him.

"Carrie, please save some for the other guests!"

"Hey, Double D, whatcha doing?" The pink-haired witch asks.

"I'm, uh, trying to stop Carrie from eating all of the food before Eddy gets back…" Double D explains nervously. Carrie happily continues shoving a mixture of Halloween-themed cookies, chips, and cakes in her mouth. Dorothy leans in closer. "Um, I have to go clean up a, uh, spill, yeah!!!" Double D runs away as fast as he can.

"Darn! I almost had him!" Dorothy whines. A wicked grin spreads across her face. "That's okay! I'll get him sooner or later…"

Meanwhile, Eddy is waiting impatiently to cross a very busy intersection, but the second he sets one foot on the pavement, a car whizzes by him, nearly taking his leg off.

Back at the party, some of the guests aren't having a good time…

"This party stinks! Where's all the candy that was promised in the invitations?" Kevin demands. The crowd starts rioting.

"CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!!"

"Um, Sonic, I think now's a good time to put on some music!" Reck says.

"I don't have any music anymore!" Sonic answers. "Carrie just walked up to me, stole all my CDs, and ate them!!!"

"Hey, Double D, have you met Snowleopard?" K9 asks.

"So, you must be Double D and I take it the guy in the toga is Ed. Where's Eddy?"

"I'd like to know myself...anyway, it's nice to meet you, Snowleopard!"

"That dork's gonna pay for ruining the party that I was supposed to host!!!" Kevin says, sneaking out the door and going into his house.

Meanwhile, Carrie is out of control, eating everything she can get her mouth on, Sonic's CDs, half of her paper cup hat, Nazz's skateboard, and she took a bite out of Rolf as well as the couch, the chairs, the cushions, a lamp, and she almost ate Plank, until she saw he was dressed as a plumber, so she got scared and ran away.

Eddy is almost to the cul-de-sac, until he gets squashed by a giant robotic foot. Zim, still dressed as Double D is stomping towards his house!!! The titanic machine is armed with rockets and high-powered laser cannons. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. springs out of a bush with a flamethrower and Kevin shows up with eggs and toilet paper. Thinking quickly, Eddy uses his wallet chain to trip Zim's robot, causing it to fall over.

"Ha! Don't mess with the best, sucker!!!" Eddy gloats.

"Oh, yeah, well take this, you dork!" Kevin stuffs an egg in Eddy's mouth and Bowser Jr. sprays him with a wall of flames. Kevin then ties the Ed-boy up with toilet paper and throws him in the dumpster. Zim, Kevin, and Bowser Jr. look at each other.

"Hey, that wasn't half bad, for a turtle," Kevin says.

"I say we join forces just for tonight so we can do some real damage to that party!!!" The Irken, Koopa, and jock laugh sinisterly, until the Kankers show up.

"We're going to blow that party sky-high with these explosives!" Marie says.

"Ha! You girls are too late! We're going to trash that party because we got here first!" Bowser Jr. shouts.

"Hey, look!" Lee points at the three infamous characters.

"It's our boyfriends!" May Kanker shouts.

"Boyfriends?" Bowser Jr., Zim, and Kevin look down at their clothes in horror. Bowser Jr. is so horrified that he drops his flamethrower. The Kankers steal Kevin's toilet paper and wrap them up in it.

"We have plans for you three!!!!" Lee says dragging them to the Park 'n' Flush trailer park. Zim, Kevin, and Bowser Jr. scream.

Minutes later, Eddy barges through the front door wearing toilet paper and garbage. What he sees is absolute chaos. Ed is sliding down the banister chanting, "To-ga! To-ga!" Carrie is in his refrigerator eating all of his food, Johnny has his head stuck in the punch bowl, Crock fell asleep while guarding the door, Dorothy is chasing Double D around, Sonic and Chicken are fighting, and Sonic is winning, Naomi is pocketing some of Eddy's emergency cash supply, and finally, there's an uninvited casually-dressed red man buttwalking around his living room grossing all of his guests out. Reck runs up to Eddy and shakes him violently.

"Eddy, the party is out of control!!! Carrie's eaten everything, Dorothy's become amorous, Ed's running around in a toga, and that pant-less art teacher is grossing everyone out!" Double D hides behind Eddy.

"Eddy, help! She won't leave me alone!!!"

"Leave it to me!" Eddy throws on that disco song he played at the end of the _Ed, Edd n Eddy _episode, _Dear Ed_ (where Plank and Johnny split up and Eddy tries to find a new friend for Johnny).

Eddy goes upstairs and dresses in clothes from the 1970s and an afro and strolls smoothly up to Carrie. "So, Carrie, wanna dance?"

Carrie smiles and answers, "Sorry, mister big haired person; I don't know how to dance!" Eddy's jaw hits the floor in surprise and his face turns red with embarrassment as everyone around him laughs.

"Duh, Eddy! Everyone knows that Carrie can't dance!" May says. Eddy brushes it off and starts dancing, forgetting about his crazy night of battling a giant robot and being thrown in the dumpster, and…suddenly everyone smells something terrible, and no, Ed did not take his shoes off.

"What is that hideous odor!?" Jimmy's face turns green. Nazz smells it and runs out the door, followed by Cosmos and K9.

"Run for your life, Plank!" Johnny screams, bolting out the door.

"Rolf has never smelled anything this horrible since papa made Rolf soak in fermenting squid entrails!" Rolf follows Johnny.

"Ha! Ha! Way to ruin your own party, Eddy!!!" Naomi laughs. Eddy suddenly smells of himself and realizes that he forgot to take a shower after being tossed in the garbage. Everyone but Ed, Double D, and Carrie take off running out the door.

"But-but, I just got here…"

"I think you could use this, Eddy…" Double D gives Eddy some deodorant. Eddy puts it on and the smell disappears.

"Yeah, now everyone will come back!" Eddy waits for the crowd to return, but with no luck.

"I can't believe it! I'm late to my own party and save it from certain destruction, and everyone leaves!!!"

"That's okay, Eddy! You still have us!"

"Let's get funky!!!" Ed puts the same song from earlier on Eddy's record player.

"Oh, well, at least everyone looked like they were having fun when I first got here!" Eddy says. "Now we have the party all to ourselves, boys!" The Eds start dancing.

Unable to join them, Carrie walks over to the support beam to Eddy's house and pulls a loose nail jutting out from the side. Without warning, Eddy's house falls on top of him and his three friends.

"Wow, Carrie really brought the house down, huh Eddy?" Ed says under a pile of rubble.

"Shut up, Ed!"

A wolf walks by and coughs up Irwin's glasses and in the trailer park…

"But we're not the Eds! They're just costumes!!!" Kevin pleads.

"Sweet nothings will get you everywhere!" Marie says.

"Now it's time for some home-cooking!!!!" Lee says putting on lipstick. Kevin, Zim, and Bowser Jr. scream in horror as the Kankers close in on them.

_**The End, for now…**_

_**Though all good things must come to a close, remember, as one door closes, another opens, meaning there will be a possible sequel to this story that will be just as good as this one. This was probably one of my most difficult works because of school and math homework. Thanks for reading and reviewing and now for the end credits…**_


	10. End Credits

**Credits: **

Reviewers:

Black Omochao

Pinkachu

Karianella

GammaBond

ChibiSkitty-donna

OC Character contributors:

Black Omochao: Reck, Crock

Pinkachu: Cat, K9, Cosmos, Snowleopard

Characters:

Sonic, Tails, Dr. Eggman, Mario, Luigi, Ash, Pikachu, May and Bowser Jr.: Various video games by Nintendo

Zim: _Invader Zim_

Pinky and Brain: _Anamaniacs; Pinky and the Brain_

Dorothy: _MÄR_

Chicken, Flem, Earl, Red Guy: _Cow and Chicken_

Irwin, Grim, Dracula, Wolf Man, Baron von Ghoulish, Hoss Delgado: _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_

The Eds, Rolf, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Johnny, Plank, Jimmy, and the Kankers: _AKA Cartoon_

Special thanks:

Danny Antonucci and all the folks at AKA Cartoon: for eight years of entertainment

(The Eds characters bow respectfully)

Maxwell Atoms: for yet another great cartoon

Everyone who contributed a character or allowed me to use one of their original characters: BIG THANKS!!!!!

God: for giving me the ability to somehow juggle this fanfic and do homework at the same time (I never knew it was possible)

Everyone who read and reviewed this fanfic: Thanks!!!

In memory of:

EEnE storyboard artist (Can't remember his name)

19??- 2007

And John Smith

Good friend and devoted reader of MÄR manga

1990 -2005

Half-wit Ed-boy's note: Most of these chapters were done in a hurry, as well as the credits, so this story will be revised in the future. Also, there will be a sequel due to popular demand.


End file.
